1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a straddle vehicle including a radiator and a fan shroud.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-136273 discloses a straddle vehicle including a radiator, an electric fan, and a fan shroud.
The radiator releases heat from a coolant by heat exchange between the coolant and ram air. The electric fan suctions outdoor air, thereby suctioning out high-temperature outdoor air (hot air) having passed through the radiator. The fan shroud, which covers the electric fan, has an opening provided in a lower portion of the fan shroud. This configuration allows the high-temperature outdoor air suctioned out by the electric fan to flow downward through the opening of the fan shroud.